Pieces
by Strunvokunrii
Summary: Anna's broken, alone, feeling as if she needs to mourn the loss of Elsa just like she had her parents whom passed away in that fateful storm. Only Elsa is very much alive but just out of reach. Anna's desperation for her sister's love causes her to break and she pleads with a door that may or may not open. (Be wary after the time break, lots of Smut&Fluff.)


**Author's Note:** This is my first One Shot in many years. I'm currently in the midst of two full blown, story driven, fanfictions and needed something to get the creativity running again. Actually, this is my first completed work in many years, ha! With that aside, if you are sensitive to adulterated scenes you may want to turn back at the time break, especially if you're sensitive about yuri or incest.

Also, this only follows the movie up until before the Coronation Ceremony, from there its my own idea just for a little fun.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from the Frozen cast. But I did borrow our favorite pair to finally make up after so much silence.

Enjoy,

Strunvokunrii

* * *

><p><strong>Pieces<strong>

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Elsa?" Anna spoke calmly through the door. Her knuckles rested against the solid wood as she waited, listening for any sound of her beloved sister. She had come and gone from this very barrier day in and day out for fourteen long years. Each time she left disappointed by either receiving no response or a sharp voice telling her to go away.

She leaned her shoulder against the door, head rested on one of the decorative snowflakes that adorned the white wood. Minutes went by and there was no response aside the shuffling of papers from within.

Tears brimmed quickly against her eyes. The young princess pushed herself off the door and walked away dejectedly. The distance between Elsa and herself was a far one, severed so early in their childhood. Night after night she would rack her brain trying to find out what it was that she had done.

Anna stopped, taking one final look at her sister's door. It was unfathomable how much she hated that door. It was the only physical barrier that stood between her and the person she loved the most. With one final sigh, Anna turned the corner. With a heavy heart she returned to her room.

As soon as she was safely shut away in her own bedroom, she collapsed face first onto her bed. The pillows muffled the majority of the red head's sobs. She clutched the pillow tight in her arms, wanting desperately to hold onto something, anything.

She felt broken and alone. Her parents were dead, the staff was minimal, and the castle quiet. The only company she had were the paintings in the gallery and the ticking of the clocks. The gates were still closed tight and she wasn't allowed out while very few were allowed in.

She looked to a black and white photograph sitting by her bedside. She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her gown and reached out for it, studying the three smiling faces and one of utmost calm. It was the most recent picture she had before her parents passed away, and now she felt as if she was mourning the loss of Elsa as well.

She studied the calm blonde in the photo, gloved hands clasped in front of her. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto the photo before she sat it face down on the table. She couldn't do this anymore. She felt like a part of herself died when that blasted door shut and Elsa locked herself out of Anna's life.

Anna had done everything she could to forget the past. She thought maybe if she had forgotten how close she was to Elsa, all the fun they had together, then maybe she wouldn't be as hurt by the fact Elsa hated her. She tried so hard to convince herself that she didn't need Elsa's company. She would be fine and could be happy just being by herself with her own studies and routine.

She reminded herself over and over again that Elsa didn't need her, Elsa didn't want her, and therefore she didn't need Elsa; but she was terribly wrong. Anna needed her badly and couldn't convince herself otherwise. Anna gritted her teeth and pushed herself out of bed and charged out into the hallway going back towards Elsa's room. She dried her tears on the sleeve of her gown before rapping harder than ever before on the solid door.

"Elsa! Let me in! Please! Please don't ignore me anymore! I don't know what I did to earn this silence but I'm sorry! Please! I'll make it up to you no matter what it takes!" Anna pleaded loud and desperately to the door, falling down the smooth service to the floor as she broke down into pathetic sobs.

She didn't hear the footsteps on the other side getting closer. She didn't even hear the click of the lock. But she felt the door shift and she opened her saddened, blue-green eyes, to the sight of two dainty, bare feet. She raised her head slowly, her eyes scanning over pale, shapely legs and the hem of a blue satin nightgown that began just above her knee. The nightgown clung tightly to a slender torso and gave little for the imagination when she came to the well-endowed chest. Finally she was looking into the icy blue eyes of a gorgeous, white-blonde haired woman just a few years older than herself.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was awestruck as she sat on her knees just staring up into the angelic face of her sister. It took her a moment to realize that Elsa had been crying just as hard as she had. Elsa carefully offered Anna a gloved hand which was seized a moment later. With Elsa's help, Anna was on her feet and without thinking she wrapped her arms tightly around her sister.

Elsa's body stiffened at the sudden feeling of affection and she stood there numbly just letting it happen. When Anna didn't release her, she carefully pulled herself away, backing slowly into her room.

"Elsa, talk to me, please." Anna followed her despite not being invited in. She shut the door behind her and waited patiently for Elsa to say something, anything.

"Anna, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you in," Elsa began while nibbling softly on her lower lip as she turned away. She retreated to the bed where she sat down, back to her sister.

"Why? Why won't you let me in?" Anna walked over to the bed, frowning. "Why have you ignored me all this time? We were so close..." Her voice trailed off and tears formed in her eyes again. "What made you hate me?" Elsa stiffened at the final question and she buried her face into her gloved hands.

"I don't hate you. I never hated you," Elsa said with a sigh, trying desperately to contain herself. She finally looked back at Anna, cheeks glistening with freshly shed tears.

"Then why?" Anna's voice softened as she saw the hurt on Elsa's face. She scooted closer to Elsa and reached out instinctively to dry the tears only for Elsa to flee from her once more. Anna's hand wilted back to the bed and looked away. "If you didn't hate me, then why would you shut me out so severely?"

"For…for your own protection," Elsa spoke in a whisper. She averted her gaze from Anna's and retreated to stand by the window, looking out over the fjord and watching the reflection of the moon on the water, all the while hugging herself tight.

"Protect me? From what?" Anna stood, following Elsa to the window and standing only a few inches behind her.

"You wouldn't understand. You better go." Elsa's voice was laced with fear, her icy eyes staring at Anna's reflection in the glass.

"Make me understand then," Anna spoke as she stepped even closer. "I want to know why I lost my sister, my best friend, my life. You were the world to me Elsa, and then you slammed that door in my face and never really spoke to me again. I deserve to know why."

Elsa didn't speak right away. She pressed her forehead and hand against the cool glass, closing her eyes. It wasn't until she felt Anna's warm hand rest upon her bare shoulder did her eyes snap open, frost cascading in all directions from her hand. She felt Anna's hand wrench itself from Elsa's shoulder and heard the princess take a step back. Anna glanced from her own hand, to Elsa, then to the frost that coated the window and a good portion of the wall and ceiling.

"E-Elsa? How? Your skin is so cold…like ice." Anna let her hand fall to her side. When Elsa didn't speak right away Anna approached her silent sibling and rested her hand again on her shoulder. "You have powers? Why haven't I been told?" She offered Elsa a smile but it wasn't noticed. Elsa wouldn't look at her. She heard a muffled sob emit from Elsa's lips and frowned, carefully turning Elsa so she could see her face.

"Anna, you have to go." When Anna didn't move away but instead move closer, Elsa spoke again. "Please, I don't want to hurt you again." She tried feebly to push Anna away but was easily dodged and instead hugged.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Anna pulled back just enough to look Elsa in the eyes. When Elsa tried to avoid the connection she gently rested her hand on her cheek and guided her eyes to meet her own. "I need to know."

Elsa's eyes began to tear up again and her left hand grasped the braid with the white hair weaved into it. "I caused this…I…struck you in the head with my ice powers. I hurt you. The only way to save you was to block out all knowledge of my witchcraft." Elsa found the strength to break Anna's grip and sat down on the bed. "Mother and Father decided to seal up the castle, limit the help, and keep me hidden away and separated from you. It was all for your safety and the safety of the kingdom."

Anna frowned, her brow knit together as she worked through the new information. "I can't believe it." Anna uttered angrily.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself securely as she heard the raw anger in Anna's tone. She was waiting for her sister to storm out and she honestly wouldn't have blamed her. The bed sunk down beside her as Anna sat down and before she knew it Anna's arms were wrapped around her in a secure, warm hug.

"I can't believe they would make you isolate yourself. You must have been even lonelier than me. I mean, I at least had all the maids to talk to and room to run but you…" Anna's voice trailed off as sadness grew. She suddenly felt very selfish having thought her sister wanted such a life. "You don't have to lock yourself away anymore. You're free to roam the castle now. In a few short weeks you'll even be queen and all will be well."

"You're not angry with me?" Elsa seemed surprised. When she looked at her sister she noticed Anna had a smile on her face and was shaking her head in answer. "But-"

"But nothing! You injured me years ago. I'm obviously okay, even better now that you're back in my life." Her smile fell a little at the look in Elsa's eyes. "You _are_ staying in my life, right? I don't want you to go back into hiding. I need you," Anna admitted quietly.

"But Anna, I can't risk losing control and hurting you. I'm worried enough about the Coronation Ceremony and not exposing myself to all the guests we'll have." Elsa frowned down at her hands only to watch as Anna's right hand laced with her left.

"We'll get through it together. It's just you and me now and we need to support each other. Please, I love you and can't lose you again." Elsa was quiet for a while, watching their intertwined fingers quietly before finally laying her right hand on top of Anna's right.

"Alright," was all she said in a quiet voice. Slowly her gaze rose to meet Anna's. Anna relaxed and smiled happily. The emptiness in her heart seemed to fill instantly.

* * *

><p>Months had gone by since the sisters were reunited with each other. The cool, Nordic Summer evenings became frigid as winter settled in. Elsa was now Queen of Arendelle and so far managed to keep her powers in check. She was surprised at how much Anna had to do with her control, helping her contain and even thwart the fear and unease that set her powers off untamed.<p>

But Elsa had noticed that something wasn't right with Anna. In the last few weeks she felt as if Anna was avoiding her and hiding away much like she herself had done just a few months before.

One particularly cold evening Elsa hadn't seen Anna for an entire day and decided to stop by her bedroom and check on her sister. She was quite accustomed to Anna popping into the throne room or her study every now and again to visit her even if she was busy with, as Anna called it, her "Queenly Business". She walked down the empty halls and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When there was none, Elsa pushed open the door and slipped inside.

"Anna?" Elsa looked around the room only to spot her sister lying on the bed. She had been just staring at the ceiling seeming deep in thought until she heard her name.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I know I skipped dinner but I'm not hungry and would rather just be alone if that's okay." Elsa noted how unhappy her sister sounded and frowned, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Anna. Did I do something wrong? You've not only been skipping meals but you just seem to be out right avoiding me." Elsa approached the bed and sat down beside her. She bit her lip lightly realizing how Anna's eyes seemed slightly puffy like she had been crying.

Anna sat up and pulled her knees against her chest. She rested her chin on her knees as she stared at the foot of the bed. Elsa waited quietly, hoping that whatever debate Anna was having would result in her explaining her problems. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Anna looked at Elsa.

"It's complicated. Hard to explain and I'm not sure how you'd take it." Anna looked away, hoping to just leave it that, trying to keep from shedding more tears from the emotional strain of her problem. Elsa frowned and reached out to grasp her sister's warm cheek, brushing away the tears with her thumb.

"Anna, I love you and will not get angry with you over whatever your problem is. I'm here for you just like you're there for me. We'll get through it together, remember?" She offered Anna a small smile which seemed to ease the princess ever so slightly. Anna felt so vulnerable sitting there in Elsa's presence. She was breaking down again but yet Elsa was there to put everything right. She took a deep breath and let it slowly release.

"I'm in love," Anna began. She glanced at Elsa's surprised but pleased features before continuing. "But it's not a traditional love, not exactly accepted by many people."

"A woman?" was Elsa's first guess. Anna blushed darkly but nodded. "You don't have to be ashamed. I accept the idea whole heartedly." Elsa said gently, hoping to catch a smile on Anna's lips. When there was none she frowned a little.

"I'm glad you accept the fact I like other women, but that's not completely the problem. It's who it is." Anna sighed and buried her face into her arms.

"Who?" Elsa was curious and watched Anna intently. She couldn't think of anyone that Anna could possibly love that could bring some sort of shame to the royal family. Anna took a deep, shaky breath before looking at Elsa again.

"You..."

Elsa was stunned. Her cheeks tinted a light pink before slowly sitting back against the headboard of Anna's bed. Anna watched her knees worriedly. She could just picture Elsa leaving her alone, ashamed of her for the way she felt. It was definitely not a traditional partnership.

"I honestly don't know what to say, Anna." Elsa looked back at her, a small smile present. "I'm flattered that you feel that way."

Anna remained silent, biting her lower lip as she waited for the rejection. She was so sure that Elsa would push her away for this.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa said quietly. "I always have. I've always wondered if that was maybe another reason for separating us. We were _too_ close. I've never felt like I lost a part of myself before until I wasn't allowed to see you. These last few months I feel complete again, especially when you're at my side."

Anna looked at Elsa, all fears of rejection melting away. She opened her mouth to speak only to feel Elsa's finger rest against her lips, silencing her. When the finger was removed it was replaced by Elsa's cool, soft lips. Anna blushed as she kissed Elsa in return. Her right hand found Elsa's hip and she allowed her thumb to caress Elsa's side as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Elsa broke the kiss gently, smiling down at her blushing sister. When Anna exhaled she could see her breath fog the air and giggled a little.

"That will never get old." Anna grinned and leaned up, claiming Elsa's lips again. She lowered her legs on the bed and grappled Elsa's waist to pull her on top of her, Elsa now rested happily in her lap as their tongues danced.

Anna's hand drifted further down Elsa's leg and found the hem of her nightgown. She slipped her hand beneath the satin fabric, moaning slightly at the feel of Elsa's delicate skin. Anna broke the kiss with Elsa and lightly tugged at the fabric of her underwear, her hand still beneath Elsa's gown.

Elsa smiled and gave Anna a chaste kiss on the lips before getting off of her. She stood beside the bed and slowly removed one strap of her gown off her arm then the other. She then gently wriggled the gown down her body and draped the cloth over the changing screen by her bed.

Anna blushed gently, her mouth agape. She stood and captured Elsa's lips with need, both hands resting on her sister's hips. Elsa moaned lightly as Anna trailed kisses along her jaw to her throat where she nibbled lightly on her sensitive flesh.

One of Anna's hands trailed up Elsa's back, nails scraping lightly along her spine until she reached the strap of her bra. With two fingers she undid the fabric and pulled it off her sister. All the while she trailed her kisses along her chest before capturing a hardened nipple between her lips and suckling softly.

Elsa threw her head back in a gentle moan; her fingers tangled themselves in Anna's copper hair as she held her to her breast. She could feel the heat and moisture build in her core, wanting desperately for Anna's touch there.

Anna suddenly jerked Elsa onto the bed, rolling to place the queen on her back with Anna straddling her hips. Anna pulled her long-sleeved nightgown over her head and tossed it to the side. She then reached back and undid her bra and tossed it across the room to join her other annoying clothing.

Elsa blushed at the sight of Anna's naked torso. She studied the freckles dusting her shoulders and stomach and the few that were sprinkled on her chest. Her tongue dragged along her lower lip softly, wanting so badly to kiss each and every one of her sister's adorable freckles. As she sat up to do just that, Anna's hand placed itself gently on Elsa's chest and guided her back down.

"Nuh uh uh…." Anna teased, leaning down to kiss Elsa gently. She returned to assaulting Elsa's neck and chest in sweet kisses and loving bites before returning to Elsa's breasts. She suckled each one in turn, kneading the one unoccupied by her mouth to give equal attention.

Elsa's moans were like music to her ears, only adding to the heated feeling she had down below. She pulled her mouth away from Elsa's breast, letting the nipple plop from her mouth before trailing kisses along Elsa's slender stomach.

Her mouth met the hem of Elsa's underwear and she grinned gently, biting at the hem and pulling it up before letting it snap against Elsa's abdomen. She heard the sharp moan of excitement and felt her sister's body twitch ever so slightly at the action. Anna grabbed the hem of the panties and yanked them down and off her sister quickly, tossing them behind her. She took in every detail of Elsa's exposed body and smiled, kissing just below Elsa's naval.

Elsa blushed and bit her lower lip lightly as she spread her legs open for Anna. The sweet, heady scent of Elsa's womanhood reached Anna's nose and she felt her head begin to spin. She leaned down and kissed Elsa's inner thigh, one side, then the other before running her tongue between her folds.

Elsa's body stiffened and her back arched a little at the sudden sensation of pleasure that washed over her. She bit back a moan, her fingers tangling themselves into the covers as she continued to feel wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

Anna smiled and nipped lightly at Elsa's clit causing a moan to leap from her sister's throat before returning her tongue to tease the bundle of sensitive nerves. Elsa squirmed beneath her, moaning and whimper Anna's name.

Anna moved forward and planted another kiss on Elsa's lips, muffling her sweet moans. She then nipped the side of Elsa's neck, licking where her teeth had grazed while slipping her middle finger deep inside of Elsa's entrance. She felt her queen's body jolt at the sudden motion and issue a high whine of pleasure. She quickly began to pump her finger along Elsa's entrance, curling and twisting her hand to explore different points of pleasure before eventually adding a second finger, then a third.

"Mnn…don't stop!" Elsa begged as she panted and moaned gently. She felt herself getting closer to her release. Her eyes were screwed shut and refused to open as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. She felt the bed move as Anna slipped her way back down her body, fingers still pumping fast and deep inside of her. She suddenly felt Anna's hot tongue press against her clit, sending her over the edge. Her body seized up and she let out a pleasured cry of Anna's name. Her walls clenched tight around Anna's fingers and it wasn't until after sever long seconds did her body finally relax.

Anna slipped her fingers out of her sister and began to lick them both clean. She felt Elsa's body shutter from the attention on her overly sensitive clit before finally she rested beside her, kissing her gently. She noted how exhausted but quite satisfied Elsa looked and smiled.

"Anna…that was absolutely wonderful." Elsa whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Anna's neck. She felt Anna's arms wrap around her and smiled at the embrace. Her head was still in a fog of pleasure and her eyes heavy with need to rest.

"Better than I had imagined, and I imagined it was going to be fantastic." Anna giggled lightly.

Elsa sat up and kissed Anna gently, hand rested on her tone stomach. The tip of her pinky met the hem of fabric and she broke the kiss, looking down the length of Anna's body.

"These have to go…" Elsa whispered huskily. Jagged ice formed on the tip of her finger and she made quick work cutting through the panties. The ruined fabric was then tossed aside leaving Anna fully exposed. The ice on Elsa's finger melted away before she placed her hand back on Anna's stomach, caressing her skin lovingly.

Anna's eyes were glued to Elsa's hand, biting lightly on her lower lip. She hoped if she stared at it long enough she could urge it towards her center where attention was definitely needed. She felt Elsa's cool breath caress her erect peaks and gave a soft whimper of need, eyes fastening on Elsa's face.

"It's your turn," Elsa cooed before taking Anna's nipple into her mouth. As she teased her sensitive breast, her hand drifted lower before her middle and ring fingers slipped between Anna's lower lips. She rubbed gently, suddenly feeling Anna squirm beneath her and release a sharp moan from the surge of pleasure.

Anna opened her legs wide giving Elsa easier access to her center. Her eyes shut tight and her back arched as she felt Elsa's hand move faster, swirling deliciously around her clit all the while nursing upon a freckled breast.

Without warning, Elsa suddenly shoved the two fingers into her entrance and began to pump them in and out wildly, her thumb teasing her clit as she finger Anna. The soft moans easily turned into high-pitched whimpers as Anna's hips bucked to meet Elsa's thrusts.

With one final thrust, Elsa buried her fingers deep inside and Anna's back arched violently. Her muscles contracted spastically around Elsa's fingers as she came, crying out Elsa's name and digging her nails into the bedding. Elsa kissed Anna's lips, pulling her fingers free gently.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa spoke softly. Anna's eyes opened and she smiled sleepily.

"I love you too," she whispered, nuzzling against Elsa.

They embraced comfortably, surprised at how perfectly their bodies fit together. Elsa listened to Anna's steady breathing while Anna drifted to sleep by the gentle drumming of Elsa's heart. It wasn't long before both girls had fallen fast asleep; two broken pieces finally merged together as one.


End file.
